monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamu Orugaron
(G Rank only) |Ailments = (G Rank only) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Wind Blast |Habitats = Swamp, Tower 3 |Monster Size = 1200.0 750.0 |Monster Relations = Nono Orugaron, Midogaron |Generation = Frontier }} Kamu Orugaron is an enormous black wolf with saber teeth, having a blonde and slightly red Mohawk running down its back. The Orugarons are Fanged Beasts. __TOC__ Abilities His attacks include a wind blast, jumping high and throwing spikes from his back, a double claw scratch attack followed by lunging head-but, a 180 degree bite, and a extremely loud roar or should be said more of a howl that deals a large amount of damage. If one was weak, then the other may defend it as it sleeps. The Orugaron's wind blast are both straight and forward; the difference is that Kamu's blasts have a longer reach. When enraged, Kamu Orugaron emits a strengthening roar, accompanied by a red aura, then its legs and its Mohawk turn bright red. As of Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine: In a G Rank quest against Kamu, it will have the ability to encase its legs with ice, creating a kind of armor. Once in this form, some of his attacks will become empowered by the Ice element to cause more damage to the hunters. Behavior The Kamu Orugaron is male and often found accompanied by its female counterpart the Nono Orugaron. The pair form a bond much like the Teostra and Lunastra, or the Rathalos and Rathian. Interestingly however, unlike Rathalos and Rathian, Kamu and Nono will often stay with each other throughout the full course of the quest. It also seems they can attack almost simultaneously, with either the same move or moves that could cut the hunter off. The Kamu appears to be stronger than the Nono. Kamu can also be hunted on its own, this is the only time it separates from its partner. Upon the killing of Kamu, Nono will appear and roar in despair at the loss of its mate. Kamu does the same upon the slaying of Nono. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Kamu Orugaron HC Kamu Orugaron has increased muscle mass and is no longer skinny in appearance. His eyes are bright blue and his nose, claws and paws are red like his spikes. His overall speed is increased and will use more agile attacks more often. All his wind based attacks now have Dragon Wind strength and his roars now even louder than before requiring Super High Grade Earplugs to prevent stunning. He gains new attack patterns that may confuse hunters used to normal Kamu. New attacks include a extra super head-but at the end of his double scratch head -but attack, light howling followed by forward flipping launching spikes then instantly repeating the same move turning left followed by a extremely loud howl, Triple wind breath attack where it blasts 3 areas ahead of himself and last kicking up dirt and mud behinds him causing multiple small hits that cause KO on hunters. He will now get enraged with a red aura just for causing harm to Nono such as breaking parts or causing enough damage to make her flinch. At SR100 upon killing Nono, Kamu will go into a super rage where attack power and speed is increased, It also will gain a new move were it can jump in one direction then return with a forward flip launching spikes then land leaving a wave of dragon strength wind. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Pelagus Category:MHFO Database